ytp_companyfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Wikimedia Commons
| état actuel = | revenus = }} Wikimedia Commons (souvent nommé Commons) est une médiathèque en ligne d'images, de sons et d'autres médias audio-visuels sous licence libre. Le nom « Wikimedia Commons » provient de Wikimedia Foundation et de commons (en anglais, terrains communaux au sens propre, biens communs au sens figuré), signifiant ainsi le partage de contenus entre différentes versions linguistiques de projets de différentes natures. Cette base de données multimédia centralise des médias libres, tels que photographies, dessins, schémas, musiques, textes écrits et parlés, animations et vidéos qui ont une utilité pour au moins un des projets de Wikimedia. Histoire Le projet fut proposé par Erik Möller en mars 2004Proposal: commons.wikimedia.org et fut lancé le 7 septembre de la même annéeMain Page. La principale motivation pour un dépôt centralisé était de réduire la dispersion d'efforts entre les projets Wikimedia des différentes langues car un même fichier devait être importé unitairement sur chacun des wiki souhaitant l'utiliser. Nombre de fichiers de la médiathèque thumb| millions d'images étaient géolocalisées en janvier 2012 * : ; * : un million de fichiersOne millionth file uploaded to Wikimedia Commons, the free media repository ; * : deux millions de fichiersWikimedia Commons: Two million files and a bright future ; * : trois millions de fichiersWikimedia Commons: Three million files and rising ; * : quatre millions de fichiersWikimedia Commons: Four million files and rising ; * : cinq millions de fichiersCommons : 5 millions de fichiers ! ; * : un million d'utilisateurs enregistrés et huit millions de pages ; * : six millions de fichiers ; * : sept millions de fichiers ; * : huit millions de fichiers ; * : dix millions de fichiers ; * : douze millions de fichiers ; * : quatorze millions de fichiers ; * : quinze millions de fichiers ; * : seize millions de fichiers ; * : dix-sept millions de fichiers ; * : 100 millionième édition100,000,000th edit ; * : dix-huit millions de fichiers ; * : vingt millions de fichiers. Communauté commons En juin 2013, Wikimédia commons réunissait un groupe social de s'élevant à plus de utilisateurs actifs au niveau mondialEn juin 2013, 7422 sur 90191 des utilisateurs enregistrés étaient "actifs", c'est-à-dire faisaient plus de 5 contributions par mois et était supervisé par 271 administrateurs 271 administrateurs sur Commons (aussi nommés parfois admins ou sysops) dont 8 bureaucrates 8 bureaucrats as of August 2013. Les de fichiers hébergés sur Commons comptabilisaient millions de pages vues par mois, soit par heure uniquement sur le site de Wikimedia commons Commons at a glance June 2013 . Financement En 2009, la Wikimedia Foundation a reçu une subvention de dollars de la Fondation Ford pour développer son répertoire de ressources multimédia Wikimedia Commons à des fins éducativesPress releases/Wikimedia Ford Foundation Grant July 2009. Description Contrairement aux banques d'images et de médias traditionnelles, Wikimedia Commons ne publie que des médias dans le domaine public ou sous licence libre. Tout un chacun peut gratuitement copier, réutiliser, modifier les fichiers disponibles sur Commons tant que les conditions de redistribution des copies ou des fichiers modifiés sont respectées. La structure de la base de données est distribuée avec les textes de Commons sous la licence Creative Commons BY-SA 3.0. Les conditions de distribution de chaque fichier individuel sont indiquées sur la page de description qui l'accompagne. Pour être accepté dans Wikimedia Commons, un média doit pouvoir être redistribué et publié, y compris commercialement et s'il est modifié. Seules certaines contraintes sont permises, comme l'obligation de citer l'auteur originel ou de redistribuer une création dérivée sous la même licence. Les formats acceptés sont : PNG, GIF, JPEG, XCF, PDF, MIDI, Ogg, SVG et DjVu. La taille maximale d'un fichier est de . Néanmoins, tous les médias « libres » ne sont pas acceptés : ils doivent posséder un intérêt encyclopédique, éducatif, ou potentiellement servir au sein d'un des projets de Wikimediacritères d'inclusions de Commons. Seuls les logos de Wikimedia échappent à ces règles dans le but de faciliter leur utilisation dans les différents projets de la fondation. Comme les autres projets Wikimedia, Commons est fondé sur la technologie mediawiki. Les pages peuvent donc être modifiées facilement par quiconque sans nécessiter de connaissances particulières, directement depuis un navigateur web. Contrairement aux fichiers téléchargés directement dans chaque projet, ceux qui sont importés dans Commons peuvent être insérés dans les pages de tous les projets Wikimedia sans qu'il soit nécessaire de réitérer l'opération d'importation projet par projet. Contrairement à Wikipédia ou au Wiktionnaire, qui sont déclinés dans plusieurs variantes linguistiques, Commons est un projet multilingue : si la plupart des pages du projet disposent de traductions, il n'y a pas de Commons différents pour chaque langue. Un moteur de recherche baptisé Mayflower ''(« fleur de mai » en anglais) affichait des vignettes pour les résultats (ce projet a été abandonné). Concours Depuis 2006, un vote désigne l'« image de l’année » parmi une centaine de photos ayant reçu le label d'« image remarquable » durant l’année. Voici la galerie des qui ont été primées : Fichier:Polarlicht 2.png|2006 : Aurore boréale au-dessus du Bear Lake dans la base d’Eielson de l’US Air Force en Alaska; photo de Senior Airman Joshua Strang (retouchée) Fichier:Broadway tower edit.png|2007 : La tour de Broadway à Cotswolds, en Angleterre Fichier:Biandintz eta zaldiak - modified2.png|2008 : Pottoks sur le mont Bianditz en Navarre, Espagne. Le mont Aiako Harria, situé au Guipuscoa, est visible en arrière-plan. Fichier:Sikh pilgrim at the Golden Temple (Harmandir Sahib) in Amritsar, India.png|2009 : Pèlerin Sikh au Temple d'Or à Amritsar Fichier:Laser Towards Milky Ways Centre.png|2010 : Utilisation d'un laser pour observer en détail le centre galactique. Photo prise à la mi-août 2010 au Very Large Telescope sur le Cerro Paranal, au Chili. Fichier:Lake Bondhus Norway 2862.png|2011 : Vue sur le lac Bondhus, en Norvège. En arrière-plan, on peut voir le Glacier Bondhus, qui est une langue du Glacier de FolgefonnaL’image de l’année 2011 de Wikimedia Commons. Fichier:Pair of Merops apiaster feeding.png|2012 : Guêpier d'Europe, Ariège, France. La femelle (devant) attend l'offrande que le mâle va lui faire. Fichier:Glühwendel brennt durch.png|Le verre de l'ampoule a été cassée, ce qui permet au gaz inerte interne de s'échapper. Lorsque l'ampoule est allumée, le filament de tungstène brûle avec une flamme, en raison de l'oxygène qui est entré. La base de l'ampoule a été fixée dans un trou, puis a été remplacée par la même base libre en utilisant un logiciel de traitement d'image. Depuis 2010, le concours photographique est organisé chaque année au mois de septembre pour photographier les monuments historiques et nationaux du mondeSite Web de Wiki Loves Monuments (France). Les éditions 2011 et 2012 ont été officiellement reconnues comme « plus grand concours de photographie du monde » par le Livre Guinness des records Largest photography competition sur le site Guinness World Records. Distinctions Wikimedia Commons a reçu une mention honorifique dans la catégorie Communauté numérique lors des Prix Ars electronica awards 2005 en mai 2005. Collections offertes 10 000 chefs-d'œuvre de la peinture [[Fichier:Mona_Lisa,_by_Leonardo_da_Vinci,_from_C2RMF_retouched.png|thumb|La Joconde de Léonard de Vinci, l'un des tableaux de la collection]] En avril 2005, , une maison d'édition allemande de Berlin qui publie la Wikipédia en allemand sur DVD-ROM, a fait don d'une collection de scannées en haute résolution de peintures du domaine public tirée de leur DVD-ROM ''York Project : 10000 Meisterwerke der Malerei ( , vendu ) à Wikimedia Commons, qui ont été mises en ligne avec les métadonnées associées 10,000 paintings from Directmedia. Archives fédérales de la République fédérale d’Allemagne Dans le cadre d’une coopération entre les Archives fédérales de la République fédérale d’Allemagne et Wikimedia Allemagne, un transfert de masse d’environ – la plupart ayant pour thème l’''histoire de l’Allemagne'' (ex-RDA comprise) – a été réalisé. Les images sont sous Licence Creative Commons Attribution ShareAlike 3.0 Germany (CC-BY-SA). L’accord conclu entre Wikimedia Allemagne et les Archives fédérales stipule expressément, entre autres, que les Archives fédérales possèdent les droits nécessaires pour être en mesure de placer les images sous cette licence. Les images ont une taille de sur leur côté le plus long. La deuxième partie de l’accord porte sur un outil qui relie la liste des noms de personnes enregistrées dans les Archives fédérales aux métadonnées personne de la Wiki YTP Company germanophone et à la liste d’autorité de la Bibliothèque nationale allemande, tâche que la Wiki YTP Company germanophone effectue déjà depuis 2005. Deutsche Fotothek Le 31 mars 2009, la Deutsche Fotothek et Wikimedia Allemagne ont annoncé au cours d’une conférence de presse commune les détails d’un partenariat. L’un des aspects les plus manifestes est le placement d’environ de la Fotothek sous licence Creative Commons (CC-BY-SA 3.0) et leur importation sur Wikimedia Commons. Tropenmuseum Le 25 novembre 2009, le Tropenmuseum et Wikimedia Pays-Bas ont annoncé le placement d'environ concernant l'Indonésie sous licence Creative Commons (CC-BY-SA 3.0) et leur importation sur Wikimedia Commons. Cette donation fait suite à une première mise à disposition, début août 2009, de concernant le Suriname. Les catégories Commons thumb|280px|left|Wikimedia Commons, en plus de classer les images dans un systèmes de catégories en [[arborescence heuristique, invite les contributeurs à géoréférencer leurs images ou vidéos quand cela est possible ou a un sens. Remarque : Les pays les plus développés, notamment le Royaume-Uni, ont pris de l'avance dans ce domaine.]] La gestion et l'utilisation de Commons reposent pour une part importante sur l'emploi de diverses catégories. Nombre d'entre elles — par sujets — permettent aux utilisateurs de trouver les illustrations ou documents qui les intéressent, des liens étant, de plus, facilement insérables notamment dans les articles encyclopédiques des projets Wiki YTP Company. À remarquer pour les wikipédiens francophones que les noms des catégories ne suivent pas sur Commons la règle du singulier, valable dans ce projet-ci. La catégorie la plus haute, dite ''catégorie racine, est CommonsRoot. On trouve immédiatement en dessous la catégorie Categories qui regroupe comme catégories-filles celles qui portent sur les thèmes les plus larges, abstraits comme concrets, par exemple : catégories par couleur ; catégories par continent ; catégories par fonction. À noter parmi celles-ci, la catégorie Categories by topic placée en haut de liste en raison de son intérêt pour tout utilisateur, et ayant en catégories-filles des catégories comme Diagrams by theme ; cette catégorie est à comparer à la catégorie Topics où elle figure également en tête de liste... On trouve ensuite la catégorie Category:Commons, sorte de catégorie-maison pour les règles et tâches de maintenance de la médiathèque. On reconnaît ainsi parmi les catégories-filles la catégorie Commons-fr qui concerne les pages en français ou les pages et images ayant à voir avec les projets francophones. De cette catégorie, se rapproche la catégorie User qui regroupe les utilisateurs comme dans les autres projets. Trois catégories majeures sont affectées au type du document (média), son statut quant au droit d'auteur et à sa provenance (source) : Media types ; Copyright statuses ; Pictures and images by source. Enfin, Topics est la catégorie-mère de la hiérarchie des sujets représentés par les images ou illustrés par un autre média. Normalement tous les fichiers doivent apparaître dans au moins l'une des catégories de cette partie de l'arborescence afin de permettre la recherche par sujet et mot-clé. On y trouve par exemple la catégorie Nature avec parmi beaucoup d'autres la sous-catégorie Natural phenomena. Notes et références Voir aussi Articles connexes * Wikiwix : moteur de recherche sur des projets Wikimedia * Ressources libres * Wikitravel Shared, centré sur le tourisme * Partage de photographies (ex. : Flickr). Certaines images de Commons proviennent de tels sites * Open Clip Art Library, médiathèque de cliparts libres (certains ont été importés dans Commons) Liens externes * Accueil de Wikimedia Commons * [http://tools.wmflabs.org/commonshelper/?interface=fr Assistant de transfert d'images de Wikipédia vers Commons] * [https://commons.wikimedia.org/w/index.php?title=Special:Upload&uselang=fromflickr Assistant de transfert d'images de Flickr vers Commons] * [https://www.flickr.com/groups/wikimedia_commons/ Groupe d'échange Commons et Flickr] * [http://www.videoonwikipedia.com/ Let’s Get Video on Wikipedia], vidéos publiées sous licence libre Catégorie:Projet de la Wikimedia Foundation Catégorie:Diffusion de la photographie Catégorie:Hébergeur d'images